Main Page
= Welcome to the Brothers in Arms Wiki! = Encyclopedia of the popular series of tactical shooter games Brothers in Arms, that anyone can edit. articles since opening in May 2009. It contains all the information of all the main games, spin off ones and many more. It also have a detailed page on the BiA chapters we have and some pages on characters and weapons. The infoboxes we have is well organized and easy to use. Other stuffs are still in progress but the wiki is doing decent. Beware soldier ! 'There is major spolier for BiA series and it is best to play the games before you reading the wiki and help supporting. Just a advice and warning. Brothers_in_Arms.jpg|Road to Hill 30|link=Road to Hill 30|linktext=The first instalment of Baker's journey to Hill 30 near Carentan, France. Ws_Brothers_in_Arms-_Hell_Highway_1600x1200.jpg|Earned in Blood|link=Earned in Blood|linktext=The second installment to the series, the journey through Joe Hartsock's eyes. Brothers-in-arms-hells-highway.jpg|Hell's Highway|link=Hell's Highway|linktext=The third installment, Operation Market Garden through the city of Eindhoven, Netherlands. Brothers-in-arms-hells-highway-review1.jpg|What's next?|link=http://brothersinarms.wikia.com/wiki/Brothers_in_Arms:_Battle_Of_The_Bulge|linktext=All the latest news on what's coming next, presumably set during the Battle of the Bulge. 'Featured Article: Those We Lost is the 16th chapter and 7th cutscene chapter in Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway. The highway towards Arnhem still continues and Baker's unit is resting in Veghel before moving towards Uden as their new HQ. However, Dawson knew Leggett's secret in Normandy and threaten to tell the rest of the men. Baker is suffering from hallucination of his dead squadmates and friends and hearing Paddock story about blaming himself killing Friar and Marsh force Baker to tell his men about what happened in Normandy ? To be more exact, what Leggett did during Allen & Garnett's death. Read More... 'Brothers in Arms' Wiki Editors Hall of Fame Dan Tom Fox Although this user is officially named Fandom user, he is actually one of the veteran user in this wiki, editing at 526 edits from improving pages to creating new pages. He is loyal wiki user and this series as he dedicated on editing almost every day. He also think the future on characters of future game that all BiA fans have been waiting whether it is a sequel or prequel. He started at 2016 at talk pages on wiki pages asking to add information to the pages and now he is improving himself despite the absence of many users. Fraydizzle He is the former admin of this wiki and responsible for 2248 edits on improving this wiki. he is responsible for the uploading pictures of the characters and the narrative description of the transcript which give a story like reading who read each chapter. The new admin is continuing the legacy of the transcript for future chapters. He also upload photos and responsible for the design of the slider. He is last active in 2017 and after that the wiki had suffered a downfall. Although there are some flaws in this wiki during his reign, he still knows how to maintain the wiki for wiki readers to enjoy. 'Did you know?' * In the mission "Ambush at Exit 4", Leggett quotes a poem by Walt Whitman. * In the "Furious 4" Baker was originally planned to make an appearance in the story of the game. * Franky is the second character that is inscribed on the back of the Jeep, after Risner. * Parker of the mission "Five-oh-Sink" has the appearance of Friar. * "Buying the Farm" - is the only mission in Road to Hill 30, with one grenade. * The mission of "Baupte" was originally planned in the Road to Hill 30 as the last mission. Quote of the Month: Cavalry Fire! -Red war cry when order to fire on the Germans Which BiA Game is your favourite ? Road to Hill 30 Earned in Blood Hell's Highway Still waiting for the 4th game Category:Browse Category:Overview